Bribe
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Shirosaki has become King of all worlds. Now, he wants to find Aizen so he can finish the job and feel complete. Only one person knows where Aizen is hiding but, he needs to bribe him with something that is his. ShirosakixRukiaxGin


**Author's Note: Okay, so something is going on! I can't update any of my work because it keeps saying that it has Error Type 2, whatever that is. Someone help me! Well, as a promise to DeviantHollow, here is her favorite pairing as a bribe. Though... I may have twisted it a tiny bit. You've been saying things about GinxRukiaxHichigo and it kinda messed with my brain for a bit. *scratches head* Hehe, I just couldn't stop myself but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The Soul Society belonged to him, everyone now forced to bow at his feet as he crackled loudly. Rukia eyes were wide as the hands that pushed her down were now forcing her to stand. The loud screams and cries of pain echoed around the once peaceful place and blood filled the once fresh air. An albino hand gripped her chin and raised her head to meet cruel honey colored eyes and a wicked smile. The arrancars holding her trembled in fear at their new ruler and backed away when he motioned for them to leave. Rukia trembled as both hands pulled me closer to the man's body and her eyes turned deadly when he leaned his face into hers.

His long blue tongue appeared from his lips and licked her bleeding cheek slowly, loving how she would hiss and squrim. Another loud laugh echoed around the area and Rukia forced herself to look back when she felt him loosen his grip, only to be forced to watch as he elder brother was stabbed through the heart. A loud scream escaped her lips as her brother fell to the ground and it was mixed with the laughter of the thing that had his chest up to her back. Tears poured down and hit the white arm around her neck and her throat became sore from the screams that left her from watching her loved ones die. The man that held her turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder to see a lowly arrancar tap his shoulder softly.

"We were unable to capture Lor- I mean, Aizen, but we found his partner." The arrancar said, moving aside so he could see Gin Ichimaru tied up, but unharmed.

"Take 'im ta a cell. I'll get 'im ta talk soon enough." He purred, nuzzling the screaming Rukia.

"Yes, Lord Shirosaki." The arrancar said, leaving the newly made king to enjoy the sight of blood.

"Ya'll be seein' a lot of this, Rukia. I promise." Shirosaki whispered into her ear, giving it a long lick before knocking her unconcious.

Soul Society now belonged to Ichigo's hollow, who gained control after Ichigo had given up on the fight and over-powered Aizen. The man had somehow escaped and since Shirosaki wasn't done with him, he wanted to bring him back to finish the job. He had no idea where Aizen would be hiding, but Shirosaki had a feeling that the fox-faced man may know. So, he now stood in front of his cell with a grin that matched Gin's own grin. Gin remand still, but whistled a soft tone as both sides remand quiet, stopping when the hollow raised an eyebrow at him after kicking the cell.

"I gotta talk ta ya." Shirosaki said, leaning on the bars and looking Gin in the face.

"Oh really? That thought never came to mind when I saw you come in. I thought you wanted to become drinking buddies." Gin said, taunting the new leader due to his boredom.

"Ya make meh wanna kill ya right now. Tell meh where Aizen is 'nd I'll make ya death a quick one." Shirosaki said, twirling his blade in his hand by the chain.

"What makes you think that I know where Lord Aizen is hiding? I'm nothing more, but a pawn. Wouldn't you agree?" Gin said, standing from the chair that was the only thing in the cell.

"Ya was his right-hand man. That's enough proof fer meh. Ya seem like a hard fucker ta talk wit' so how about we make a deal." Shirosaki purred, grinning wickedly when he saw Gin open his sea-blue eyes.

"A deal. Now I'm curious. Tell me, what do you wish to bribe me with." Gin said, cocking his head to the side.

"Ya friend Rangiku. I know ya like 'er 'nd I'll let ya have 'er fer one night if ya tell meh where Aizen's hidin'." Shirosaki said, his smile falling when Gin chuckled.

"I don't want Rangiku, but I do have a wicked interest in someone you do have." Gin said, Shirosaki stood up straight and sheathed his blade slowly.

"Who?" Shirosaki said, his grin gone now.

"Rukia Kuchiki, let me have a night with her and I'll tell you what you need to know." Gin said, walking closer so he could stand in front of the new King.

"Rukia, eh? I don't like the idea." Shirosaki said, crossing his arms.

"You can watch, I don't mind. You can even join, the more the merrier." Gin said, laughing when Shirosaki began to grin.

"Now that sounds good. I'll give ya a bed tonight 'nd bring the princess over fer some fun!" Shriosaki laughed, turning and walking away from the room with an excited glow on his face.

Rukia sat in small chamber, a few of her fellow commrades along side her. Nanao raised her tear stricken face when she heard the cell door open and nudged the sleeping Kuchiki. Rukia opened a red and tired eye before looking up to see two child-sized arrancar girls walk in. They stopped in front of Rukia and grabbed her ripped sleeve before pulling at her gently. The giggled when Rukia saw both of them covered in blood and crimson footsteps leading to were they stood.

"Lord Shirosaki wants you to come with us right away!" The brown-haired on said.

"We need to make you pretty!" The blonde one screamed, Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want to go anywhere. Leave me alone." Rukia murmured, laying her head back on her knees.

"Our Lord says that if you don't, he'll kill and send the berry to hell!"

Rukia head went up at the mention of the name and her lip trembled slightly.

"What did you say?" Rukia whispered, the girls giggled before skipping around her.

"The berry will die! The berry will die!" They chanted, laughing sweet and innocent laughs as blood dripped from their bodies.

"Enough!" Rukia shouted, getting to her feet and looking down at the laughing pair.

"Take me to him now!" Rukia shouted, her spirtual-pressure rising.

"No! We have to make you pretty first!" The blonde said, grabbing Rukia's hand and leading her out of the chamber.

They dragged her to a large black room, they bathed her body until it was spotless and gave her a beautiful black and red kimono. Rukia sat in a black sofa as her hair was combed and straighten, now it laid on her shoulders perfectly and a bit above her breast. The door was slammed open and the two arrancars jumped and ran to the feet of their leader. Bowing before him while smiling proudly at how they made him smile widely. He waved them off and walked closer to Rukia, who had the emotionless Kuchiki mask on her face.

"Ya look good enough ta eat." Shirosaki said, Rukia raised her head when he stood in front of her and scoffed.

"What do you want with me?" Rukia said, his laughter echoed around the room.

"Ya'll see soon. Let's get goin', Rukia." Shirosaki said, grabbing Rukia from the collar around her neck and pulling her to her feet.

Rukia felt herself being dragged harder then the little girls had done and winced each time she would trip. They walked for a few moments before they stood in front of a large red door with a fox painted on it. Rukia felt an eerie feeling overcome her when she saw the fox and an old feeling began to bubble inside her. Shirosaki kicked open the door and continued to pull Rukia as he walked into the room. Rukia saw a large crimson bed in the middle of a white room with a black rug and a love couch right beside the bed, but the room was empty of any human from what she could see.

Shirosaki released her before winking and walking to the bed, climbing on and laying down with a relaxed sigh. Rukia was about to make a run for it before a pale and bony hand covered the place on her chest where her heart was beating. Her eyes went larger then they already where when Shirosaki snickered and the feeling of snakes surrounding her returned. Another hand cupped her modest breast before chuckling darkly into her small ear.

"I've missed you, Rukia." The voice she knew belonged to Gin Ichimaru said.

She tried to scream, but a pale hand covered her mouth and thin lips began to travel up her neck slowly. Rukia trembled and shut her eyes gently as they began to water, a soft hush was whispered into her ear before her cheek was kissed softly.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Rukia; I'll make sure you enjoy this." Gin purred, massaging her small breast with his huge hand.

Rukia squirmed under his touch and froze when something cold and sharp pressed against her neck. She opened her tear-filled eyes to see Shirosaki looking deeply into her eyes, a white Zangetsu gently running up and down her neck. Rukia's body was tense, but she forced it to stop trembling as drops of blood could be felt running down her tender looking neck. Shirosaki grinned insanely as he removed his blade and lowered his head to the small pool of blood on her neck, lapping at it until there was no more.

Rukia tried to force the unwanted feelings away by concintrating on the wall, but it was hard when Gin and Shirosaki pressed their bodies up against her small one. They were pratically smothering her with a strange heat that sent shivers down Rukia's spine, hands explored her small and curvy body. Rukia tossed her head from side-to-side when either of them tried to lay their lips on hers, pressing her hands on Shirosaki's chest to try to get some breathing room. Gin finally fed up with the slow pace, grabbed hold of Rukia's head and kept her still as Shirosaki crashed her lips on hers.

Rukia cried out when her lip and tongue were bit to the point that she could taste the bitter taste of blood and saliva in her mouth. Shirosaki laughed into the kiss and pulled away only to force Rukia to turn her head and allow Gin to kiss her swullen lips. He was a bit more gentle, but the passion he poured into it made Rukia fidget and squirm. She was not suppose to enjoy this, but in some sick way; She was getting what she wanted, to have sex with Ichigo and this was as close she'll ever get.

Gin may have been an unwanted third-wheel, but he made up with it was experienced hands and a tongue that was making Rukia melt. She felt herself get wet and an aching began to make her restless as Gin experienced mouth kept her entertained and distracted so Shirosaki could remove the kimono from her now heated body. Rukia pulled away and yelped when she felt two fingers plung into her wetness, rubbing her bundle of nerves vigorously. Rukia bit her lips hard to keep any noise from slipping out, but she finally let one out when Gin pinched her harden nipple. His grin like a madman when Rukia tossed her head back and cried out at the consuming pleasure.

Rukia held onto Shirosaki's shoulder as his fingers went faster inside her, squeezing her eyes shut and crying out in discomfort when his long finger hit her virgin wall. Shirosaki's eyes became wide with excitement when he felt the wall and he laughed loudly as Gin attacked her cut neck with viciously.

"I'm gonna pop ya cherry tonight, Rukia." Hichigo taunted, purposely hitting her wall with her finger to make her yelp more.

"No, you're not. We made a deal, remember? If you try to take her virginity from me, then I won't tell you where Aizen is hiding." Gin said, his mocking grin still in place and his hands still attacking both of Rukia's breast.

"Ya're a greedy bastered. Fine, but I get ta fuck 'till she can't stand when ya done." Shirosaki commented, his finger still doing their work as they continued.

Rukia was in too much of a haze to realize what was going to happen to her. She only started gaining some normal train of thought when she felt herself being laid down on the bed by Gin. Shirosaki sat on the bed right beside her head and cupped her face with his hands before locking lips with her again, distacting her what was to come. An agonizing scream echoed around the room as Gin penatrated her with his thick member, grunting as he thrusted himself all the way to the hilt. Rukia felt her blood drip from the penatration and her pain was the only thing she could feel while the only thing she could do is cry and thrash.

Gin moaned loudly at the astonishing feeling of being surrounded by Rukia's tightness and bit his own lip in an attempt to stay in control. In his life time, he had many virgins before, but none were as tight and welcoming as Rukia. She felt as if she was made just for him and him. He looked down to see that Rukia was panting heavily, Shirosaki had a huge grin on his face and motioned Gin to go on. Gin tried to keep it slow, he really did try.

But the feeling of Rukia's wet walls slowly running up and down his thick organ was driving him made. The sadistic part of him taking over and pumping himself into the now whithering Rukia. His mouth biting down on her hard nipple and ravaging her breast will his free hand kept held onto her hips and kept her in place as he pumped harder into her. Rukia still felt pain as Gin assualted her body, but now it was nothing compared to the feeling growing inside her. She cried out when he pumped a bit to hard for her liking and narrowed her eyes at.

Gin paid no heed, he continued with his passionate thrust as he sat on his knees. With every thrust, Rukia would jump and wiggle a bit more, gyrating her hips to meet his thrust. She could hear the sound of the bed creaking and Gin's movements made her breast jiggle and go up and down with every thrust. Rukia looked into Gin's eyes, fear appearing on her face when she saw the possessive look on his face. He grunted and moaned when he felt himself getting close to his climax, but pushed it aside so he could thrust into Rukia like there was no tomorrow.

Rukia looked away from his obsessed eyes, but quickly regreted it when she saw Shirosaki rubbing his long and vein arousal slowly. He gave her a wicked grin before winking at her and laugh like a madman. So, she turned her head to the right as her body was pumped into desperately. Finding peace, Rukia stared out of the window as the night sky took control but the peace didn't last when she felt Gin bit down to the point that she bled out.

"I'm-marking-you-now-Rukia." Gin panted, thrust after ever word and ignoring her cries of pain.

Rukia gave out a small cry when she felt herself get more heated then she already was, ignoring the throbbing yet weak pain from Gin's rough treatment. She arched her back, her nails digging into the blanket and tearing them slightly from her grip. Gin buried his face into her small neck, biting down as he fucked her like his life depended on it. He grunted as he thrusted a few more times, locking lips with her as his seed erupted inside her. Rukia whimpered at the strange feeling, but it did help her reach her first orgasm and she came with a scream.

Gin kept his mouth over hers, feeling pride that he was her first at anything. He gave out a small moan before pulling out slowly and lying down beside her weak body. Rukia closed her eyes slowly, sleep wanting to take her away. Shirosaki grabbed Rukia's hips and dragged her to the side of the bed, her eye snapping open when she felt herself being bent over the side of the bed. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong and kept her in place by lowering his body over hers.

His lips grazed her ear gently before giving it a harsh nip. His blue tongue ran down the mark Gin gave her before his nails dug into her thigh. Without any warning, Shirosaki ran his long black nairls up her thighs with force and left bloody marks on her thighs. Rukia squrimed and shouted at him to stop, but it was all in vain when he plunged into her with his own member. She cried out, it still hurt since she had lost her virginity just before.

Shirosaki grunted and looked over at Gin, who now laid on his side with his hands holding his head up. His grin now more sadistic as he watched Shirosaki ram into her used body. The part that actually cared for the woman told him to stop Shirosaki, but the sadistic part of him watched with ecstasy as her body was violently attacked by his new friend. Rukia couldn't move if she tried, the pain and the fact that her body was held down was making it hard for it to even move. Shirosaki bit down on her shoulders, his hips doing their work and pumping into Rukia while his hands touched every part of her body.

Rukia muffled her cries by using the bed, her nails now cutting open her palms by how hard she had her fingers clenched. Shirsaki grunted and moaned as he rammed into Rukia''s body, loving how he had complete control of the small woman beneath. His long blue tongue ran up and down her back while his hands pinched her neglected nipples. Rukia finally cried out in pleasure and raised her head so she could look at something. She souldn't look at Gin, he was rubbing himself into a coma and moaning as their eyes locked for a moment.

Rukia looked away and saw the spot where she had just been laid down, blood and cum staining the blankey so she couldn't look at that either. Rukia just decided to close her eyes and bow her head as Shirosaki plowed into her small body. His breathing was ragged as he fucked Rukia raw, his grip on her hips leaving bruises and blood cooling her leg from his scratches. His growled when her walls clenched around him, feeling her coming again on his hard rod. Shirosaki kept pumping into her, even after she fell into a deep slumber from her activities.

He thrusted into her sleeping body until he finally came inside her, actually letting out a roar when he finished spewing his load into her wetness. He fell forward and gave butterfly kisses all over her back and neck before pulling out of her. Gin had finished up awhile ago and was now getting dressed, he threw Shirosaki his blade and walked over to him wearing nothing but a long white robe.

"I got what I wanted and I know you're going to kill me when I tell you where Aizen is hiding. How about we just get it over with." Gin said, Shirosaki looked down at the white Zangetsu before wrapping Rukia up in blankets and shaking his head.

"Na, I want ya ta become my second in command now. Ya showed me ya ain't a pansy and that's the type of guy I need around meh. Once ya tell meh where that pussy is, I'll make sure ya belongings get brought her to ya new room. Wha'cha say, Gin?" Shirosaki, said, his grin returning to normal as he walked naked up to the dressed Gin.

"Do I still get to play with the doll?" Gin said, glancing over at the knocked out Rukia.

"Hell yeah, as long as I'm there ta be involved." Shirosaki said, laughing when Gin shook his hand.

"Then it's a deal, Lord Shirosaki." Gin said, laughing along with Shirosaki.

**DLB: *smacks Gin and Hichigo on the butt* Nice job guys!**

**Hichigo: Ya gonna die when my wifey reads this.**

**Gin: No, I need more sex and this little birdie always gives me some so I can't let her die.**

**DLB: *nosebleed* I wish I could give you some, Gin. I really do. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, Ru.**

**Hichigo: *winks at Ru* See ya in ya dreams, Queen.**

**Gin: I'll be in Jovanna's room if you need me. *drags DLB to her room***

**DLB: *muffled due to walls* Wait, I'm underage!**

**Gin: *muffled* People say I look like a pedobear anyway. Might as well give them and you what you want!**

**Hichigo: Review or I'll make ya review. *insane killer laugh***


End file.
